


not too big.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Batman is a bit too big for the Riddler to take, but he'll be damned if he admits to that.





	not too big.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamestiqueeriuskirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/gifts).



> Prompt: Oookay since you opened the floor, would u be willing to do riddlebat sex in the batmobile? And idk maybe riddler's handcuffed? ☀️

Riddler is sweating. Bruce can see it, see the beads of moisture  run down the side of his temple and down his jaw, see the way his bare chest rises and falls, glistening in the dim light from the view screens. He’s staring up at Bruce with his wrists cuffed above his head, and his green eyes are focused not on Bruce’s face, but on the bulge in his suit, where the protective cup curves visibly under the leather.

“Seriously, Nygma?” the Bat asks, low and grim and dark, and then he laughs. It’s a quiet chuckle, intended to drag Riddler’s gaze elsewhere, but it doesn’t work. Riddler just shudders, his lips parting, and Bruce leans in a little closer.

He can smell the Iceberg Lounge on him, smell the scent of cocktails and the tang of blood on the air, and  _yes_ , Riddler had been shirtless when Bruce had pulled him out for his interrogation, but he’d assumed Riddler was  _finished_  rather than–

“I’ll make you a deal,” the Bat whispers. “I’ll give you what you want, if you give me what I want.” Riddler’s eyes shoot from between his legs to Bruce’s face, his eyes wide. He’s nodding before he can even reply, like he’s  _desperate_  for it, and Bruce reaches between his legs, grabbing a handful of Riddler through his skinny suit pants and finding that he’s already hard. Riddler  _moans_ , his clever retort fading off his tongue, and he grinds himself into Bruce’s hand.

It’s the work of minutes.

Bruce’s leather pants pushed down around his thighs, he shifts between Riddler’s legs, shoving them open. Riddler  _whines_ , his wrists cuffed above his head and his back arching right off the leather seat as Bruce roughly pulls his pants down. He shifts back, grabbing hold of a condom and some lube from under the dashboard, and he can see Riddler  _groan_ , but he ignores it.

Riddler’s mouth is watering as he looks down at Bruce’s cock, hard and thick between his legs, and Bruce doesn’t think he imagines the slightest bit of fear in his eyes. 

“Why do you fight  _crime_ , Dark Knight?” Riddler demands, and he watches as Bruce drizzles lube onto his fingers, shoving one right against Riddler’s hole. Riddler  _arches_ , grunting low in his throat, and the Bat laughs again, darkly. Riddler’s cock is long and narrow, curving up toward the divot of his navel, and it’s wet at the head, wet and slightly messy. “There’s… You could do a lot with a package like th-  _that_.”

A finger goes in easily. Bruce adds a second - and then a third.

Riddler grinds his hips down against Bruce’s fingers, soft noises coming from low in his throat, and if this was all it would ever take to keep the guy  _quiet_ , stop him from talking so much, Bruce should have done this ten years ago.

He scissors his fingers, and Riddler  _yowls_. He fucks the fingers inside him, easy and a little bit rough, as he rolls the condom down over the length of his cock, and Riddler is gasping, his breathing heavy, his skin shining. “You ready?” the Bat asks. “You don’t look ready.”

“ _I’m ready_ ,” Riddler snaps immediately, and then he seems to regret it, but that’s– That’s just  _funny_. Bruce leans in, dragging his fingers aside and lining the head of his cock up against Riddler’s hole, and Riddler is  _squirming_ , his fingers clenching and unclenching where they’re tied up above his head, his skinny thighs spread wide as he tries to coax Bruce forward. 

“You sure?” the Bat asks, condescending and full of humour. “Not too big?”

“It’s  _not_  too big, I can–” Bruce shifts his hips forward, pressing the thick bulb of his cockhead right against Riddler’s pucker, and Riddler  _chokes,_  heaving in an ugly, desperate noise and pressing his face against the side of his arm. It’s too big for him, Bruce can see, so big that he can feel Riddler’s hole clench around him like it thinks Bruce will  _kill_  him, and Riddler is whining low in his throat, tilting himself back and almost trying to shift himself away - but not quite.

“You sure?” the Bat repeats, his voice a rumble in his throat.

“ _Sure_ ,” Riddler grunts. Bruce begins to slide forward. Lube is slathered across him, all the way down to the hilt, and Riddler comes apart. He writhes under the slow press of Bruce’s cock, writhes and  _groans_ , and when Bruce finally bottoms out, he looks dizzy. He  _is_  dizzy, Bruce can see, his head lolling slightly, and his ass is greedily squeezing around him, sloppy and wet and fucked so wide open he’s gonna be feeling it for  _days_. 

He leans in, and he drags the flat of his tongue slowly over the flat of Riddler’s neck, tasting the salt of sweat there, and Riddler nearly screams, pressing into the tongue and then whining as it shifts the angle of Bruce’s cock within him, wriggling in his place.

Bruce leans in, breathing heavily in Riddler’s ear, and he says, very softly, “I’m going to fuck you now, Nygma. I’m going to fuck you hard.”

Riddler whimpers, desperately nodding his head - Christ, he must love the pain, or the stretch, or something. Riddler is eager, and  _full_.

And the Bat  _smiles_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
